rallyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of World Rally Championship people
The following list of people play, or have played, significant roles in the World Rally Championship (WRC): Administration * Jean-Marie Balestre – president of the FISA (1979–1991) and the president of the FIA (1986–1993) * Alfredo César Torres – vice-president of the FISA (1979–1993) and the vice-president of the FIA (1988–1993) and the sport deputy president of the FIA (1993–1997) and the president of the ACP (1980–1997) * Morrie Chandler – appointed president of the FIA's World Rally Championship commission in July 2006World Motor Sport Council – Decisions, Morrie Chandler appointed President of the World Rally Championship Commission, Official FIA Press Release, July 05, 2006. and left 2010https://www.fia.com/profile/officers/morrie-chandler * Nazir Hoosein – chief steward of the World Rally Championship * Max Mosley – president of the FIA (1993–2009) * Shekhar Mehta – president of the WRC commission, from March 2006 to 12 April 2006 when he died unexpectedly. * Jacques Regis – president of the WRC commission until March 2006 * Jean Todt – president of the FIA (2009–) Team management , founder of Prodrive and team principal of the Subaru World Rally Team.]] * Ove Andersson – former driver, founder and long-time head of Toyota Team Europe * Jacky Bozian – director of Bozian Racing * Pierre Budar – team principal of Citroën Racing (2018–) http://www.wrc.com/en/wrc/news/january-2018/budar-citroen/page/5130--12-12-.html * Xavier Carlotti – team manager of Peugeot (1999–2002) * Aime Chatard – rally programme manager of Michelin (1993–2005) and BF Goodrich (2006) * François Chatriot – former driver, team manager for Citroën and Peugeot * Andrew Cowan – former driver, founder and director of Ralliart, Mitsubishi's motorsport division * Derek Dauncey – team manager of Mitsubishi * Pierre Dupasquier – head of Michelin's competition department (1973–1984 and 1990–2005) * Tony Fall – former driver, team principal of the Rothmans Opel Team * Guy Fréquelin – former driver, director of Citroën Sport (1989–2006) * Pavel Janeba – team manager of Škoda Motorsport (1990–2003) * David Lapworth – team principal (2000–2006) and technical director (2007–2008) of the Subaru World Rally Teamhttps://www.juwra.com/lapworth_david.html * Yves Matton – former team principal of Citroën Racing * Tommi Mäkinen – team principal of the Toyota Gazoo Racing WRT (2016–) * Michel Nandan – team principal of the Hyundai Motorsport (2013–) * Jean-Pierre Nicolas – former driver, sporting director of Peugeot Sport * Corrado Provera – director of Peugeot Sport (1998–2005) * Olivier Quesnel – co-founder of Peugeot Talbot Sport, director of Citroën Sport (2008–2012) * David Richards – former co-driver, co-founder of Prodrive, team principal of the Subaru World Rally Team * Phil Short – team manager of Mitsubishi Ralliart (1995–2000) * Nobuhiro Tajima – former driver, team principal of the Suzuki World Rally Team * Jean Todt – former co-driver, founder of Peugeot Talbot Sport * David Whitehead – team principal of the Hyundai World Rally Team (1998–2003) * Malcolm Wilson – former driver, team principal of the M-Sport World Rally Team (and defunct Ford World Rally Team) Engineers * Simon Carrier – chief designer of M-Sport * Christophe Chapelain – chief designer of the Subaru World Rally Team (2006–) * Didier Clement – chief engineer of the Citroën Sport (2015–) * Nick Clipson – chief engineer of the Hyundai World Rally Team * Philip Dunabin – chief engineer of the Ford Motorsport (1995–1996), engineer of the Ford Motorsport (1989–1994) * Mario Fornaris – chief engineer of Mitsubishi Motors Motor Sports (2003–2005), test engineer of Peugeot Sport (1998–2002) * Lasse Lampi – former driver, sporting and technical advisor of Mitsubishi Ralliart * Christian Loriaux – chief engineer of M-Sport (2002–), engineer at Prodrive (1991–2002) * Xavier Mestelan-Pinon – chief engineer of the Citroën Sport (2005–2014) * Dietmar Metrich – chief engineer of the Škoda Motorsport (2001–2005), engineer of the Škoda Motorsport (1998–2000) * Graham Moore – chief engineer of the Hyundai World Rally Team (2002–2003) and of the Subaru World Rally Team (2006–2008) * Michel Nandan – technical director of Peugeot Sport (1999–2005) and technical manager of the Suzuki World Rally Team (2006–2007) * Guenther Steiner – chief engineer of the Ford World Rally Team (1997–2001) * Jean-Claude Vaucard – chief chassis engineer of Citroën Sport (1993–2005), chassis engineer at Peugeot Talbot Sport (1982–1993) Rally officials * Garry Connelly – clerk of the course of Rally Australia (1988–2002) * Fred Gallagher – former co-driver, clerk of the course of Rally GB * Seppo Harjanne – former co-driver, deputy clerk of the course of Rally Finland * René Isoart – clerk of the course of Monte Carlo Rally * Simo Lampinen – former driver, clerk of the course of Rally Finland Commentators and journalists * Jim Bamber – cartoonist * John Davenport – former co-driver and author * Robbie Head – former driver and commentator * Martin Holmes – former co-driver and author Drivers .]] * Markku Alén – 1978 FIA Cup champion * Didier Auriol – 1994 world champion * Miki Biasion – 1988 and 1989 world champion * Stig Blomqvist – 1984 world champion * Richard Burns – 2001 world champion * Marcus Grönholm – 2000 and 2002 world champion * Juha Kankkunen – four-time world champion * Sébastien Loeb – nine-time world champion * Colin McRae – 1995 world champion, first British world champion * Michèle Mouton – most successful female rally driver * Tommi Mäkinen – four-time world champion * Hannu Mikkola – 1983 world champion * Sandro Munari – 1977 FIA Cup champion * Walter Röhrl – 1980 and 1982 world champion * Carlos Sainz – 1990 and 1992 world champion * Timo Salonen – 1985 world champion * Petter Solberg – 2003 world champion * Ari Vatanen – world champion 1981 (now Member of the European Parliament) * Björn Waldegård – 1979 world champion Co-drivers with his driver Sébastien Loeb.]] * Björn Cederberg – co-driver to Stig Blomqvist * Daniel Elena – co-driver to Sébastien Loeb * Fred Gallagher – co-driver to Henri Toivonen, Juha Kankkunen and Björn Waldegård * Christian Geistdörfer – co-driver to Walter Röhrl and Hannu Mikkola * Denis Giraudet – co-driver to Didier Auriol * Nicky Grist – co-driver to Juha Kankkunen and Colin McRae * Seppo Harjanne – co-driver to Timo Salonen and Tommi Mäkinen * Arne Hertz – co-driver to Hannu Mikkola * Ilkka Kivimäki – co-driver to Markku Alén * Risto Mannisenmäki – co-driver to Tommi Mäkinen * Chris Patterson – co-driver to Petter Solberg * Phil Mills – co-driver to Petter Solberg * Luís Moya – co-driver to Carlos Sainz * Michael Park – co-driver to Markko Märtin * Juha Piironen – co-driver to Henri Toivonen and Juha Kankkunen * Timo Rautiainen – co-driver to Marcus Grönholm * Robert Reid – co-driver to Richard Burns * Derek Ringer – co-driver to Colin McRae * David Richards – co-driver to Ari Vatanen * Tiziano Siviero – co-driver to Miki Biasion * Hans Thorszelius – co-driver to Björn Waldegård * Jean Todt – co-driver to Hannu Mikkola, Timo Mäkinen and Guy Fréquelin References * WRC people at juwra.com Category:People